Violación y Tribulaciones
by IvannaVC
Summary: Una relación amorosa entre Lux y Ezreal era algo dado por sentado. Ezreal jura amarla más que a cualquier cosa. Lux quiere amarlo también, pero no siempre querer es poder. Una borrachera le brinda el valor para acercarse a quien ama, pero Darius estaba ahogado en el rechazo y Morgana simplemente se aprovechó de la situación. Aquella noche nadie durmió ni amaneció como se supone.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

 _Habían cosas que no necesitaban ser dichas. Habían cosas obvias que saltaban a la vista de hasta los más despistados. Habían cosas que fácilmente podían ser descubiertas si se prestaba atención. Existen cosas, detalles, emociones, que son capaces de revelarse con una mirada escurridiza, y aterrada._

Así era como ellos dos se miraban. Éstas cosas en particular eran obvias para todos. Excepto para ellos, claro. Ezreal conoció a la Luz de Demacia cuándo apenas eran niños. Fueron amigos desde siempre. Para los padres Crownguard ya era un hecho la boda, desde hace años. Pero Garen, el primogénito, dudaba y discrepaba cada vez que el tema salía a flote por un motivo trascendental: ambos eran absolutamente iguales. Sus temperamentos, carácteres, formas de ver la vida, maneras de pensar, gustos para la música, la comida, la vestimenta y la batalla eran completamente iguales. Una fotocopia, un replicado, dos espadas gemelas forjadas por el mismo herrero y el mismo metal. Ellos eran su reflejo. Un joven inocente y soñador, rubio y de claros ojos celestes junto a una bella chica, inocente y soñadora; de cabellera como el sol y ojos como el cielo. ¿Qué clase de vida les esperaba juntos, si nunca criticaban o estaban en desacuerdo con el otro? No tendrían matices, siempre sería completamente brillante, lindo y tranquilo. Es decir, _aburrido_. Se supone que una pareja debe complementarse, ayudarse mutuamente a superar sus falencias y errores. Entonces, ¿Cómo rayos lo iban a lograr? Luxanna era la mitad de una moneda de oro nueva, y Ezreal la otra mitad. No eran la cara y el sello, el molde y el material, los bordes y el centro. Eran partes equivalentes y simétricas. Por eso no encajaban, por eso no resultaría, por eso iba a fallar, por eso era imposible. Porque lo cóncavo necesita de lo convexo. Más el joven se negaba a aceptarlo. Juraba amar a Lux más de lo que amaba cualquier otra cosa. Y esto a ella le lastimaba, porque ella no sentía igual.

Lux veía a Ezreal como un jodido hermano gemelo. Siempre preocupado por ella y sus necesidades. Como un Garen, pero más dulce y lindo. No la dejaba ir sola por los pasillos de La Liga de las Leyendas, ni en su patria y menos en Píltover, apelando a que nunca se sabía cuándo un Zaunita o un Noxiano podía atacarla. Ella solía obtener mucha diversion gastándole bromas pesadas o acercándose demasiado para verlo enrojecer hasta las orejas. Aún así, su corazón se retorcía por no poder corresponderle aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas. Nada podía ser mejor, una vida tranquila, junto a una persona confiable y fácil de querer. Pero claro, no iba a ser así. Su corazón tenía que fijarse precisamente en lo que no podía ser. De todas las otras opciones posibles, tuvo que ser justo esa, la que se anulaba al seleccionarla. Un completo revés, la otra esquina del ring, la cruz de la moneda. Usó todo su autocontrol, fuerza de voluntad y testarudez para impedir que aquel tormentoso sentimiento creciera en su interior, pero no lo logró. Falló y cada vez que lo veía pasar, con su enorme espalda y mirada asesina se preguntaba qué diablos le estaba pasando a su corazón. Una cosa era ser un poco ingenua y soñadora, pero otra transversalmente diferente era estar loca de remate y ser masoquista. Sabía que eso no iba a ocurrir, las ocaciones en que estaban cerca y tenían que comunicarse inevitablemente, Lux corroboraba ésto. _"Nope, no pasará. Ahora da la vuelta y huye, por favor."_ Solía decirse a sí misma. La Dama Luminosa veía constantemente cómo su hermano sufría por el mismo motivo que ella, pero la gran e _inesperada_ diferencia siempre fue que él, por lo menos, sí tenía oportunidad. Él ya lo había conseguido, su amor era correspondido con la misma intensidad suicida. El suyo no, ni hoy, ni ayer, ni mañana, ni nunca. A-sí-de-sim-ple. No pasará, porque él detestaba a todos los de su patria. No iba a ocurrir, además, porque ella era hermana de Garen. Hermana del bastardo mal nacido quién consiguió el amor de la Hoja Siniestra. Darius no ponía sus ojos en ella a menos que fuera exclusivamente para matarla en combate. Triste, cierto y justo en el corazón. Aún así ella estaba empecinada en por lo menos platicar con él. Pero obviamente no sabía por dónde acercarse, como dar un inicio a la conversación o si quiera cómo pedirle ayuda en los Campos de la Justicia cuándo les tocaba ser aliados. Se sentó en un sofá cualquiera con las manos en la cabeza y ganas de llorar como un bebé. Vaciló: ¿lanzarse por la ventana o quitarle a Annie su Tibbers? No supo cuál de las dos opciones de suicidio rápido era más viable y se hizo un ovillo color oro.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, niña? - Una voz sensual y femenina la hizo levantar la cabeza con alarma predispuesta. Katarina se extrañó al verla decaída. Normalmente llevaba en la cara una sonrisa radiante e idiota, que nunca se le quitaba. Ahora parecía más un gatito abandonado que la _Dama Fluorescente_ que normalmente era.

\- N-no es nada... - Le contestó, nerviosa por la imponente prescencia que caracterizaba a los de la casa DuCoteau. - Sólo estaba refleccionando...

\- ¿Refleccionando en posición fetal y con los ojos brillantes? - La perspicacia de Katarina acertaba el ochenta porciento de las veces. Ésta fue parte de un dudoso veinte porciento en que acertaba a medias. - ¿Te peleaste con tu novio el rubiecito?

\- Ezreal no es mi novio... - Le explicó Lux, sentándose con la mirada gacha. - Ezreal es como mi hermano...

\- Vale, entonces lo rechazaste, él se enojó contigo y por eso estás triste, ¿O se trata de otra cosa? - La Hoja Siniestra estaba sinceramente preocupada por la mocosa demaciana. Siempre quiso una hermana pequeña para molestarla y tratarla como a una muñeca, tal y como Cassiopeia hizo cuándo ella nació. Además, Garen le había comentado fugazmente que estaba preocupado por ella y sus sentimientos. De alguna manera Katarina se relacionaba con Lux. Retorcida, prohibida y secretamente se relacionaba con ella. - ¿Garen hizo algo estúpido? ¿Quieres que lo deje calvo a navajazos? - Ambas rieron con jovialidad. Luxanna siempre la admiró: era implacable en batalla, hermosa en aspecto y encantadora en presencia. Tenía ese algo de chica mala, ruda y completamente fuerte. Que no necesitaba ser protegida o cuidada. Una rosa que no se molestaba en ocultar sus espinas. Suspiró al notar lo abismalmente diferentes que eran la una de la otra, los gustos de Darius estaban muy lejos de ella. Katarina logró hacerla hablar, y ella aliviada le contó sus tribulaciones, miedos y agonía constantes. Su lucha interna por apuntar su amor correctamente y toda clase explicaciones y disculpas por su idiotez. A la Hoja Siniestra se le encogió el corazón. Ella había pasado por lo mismo, años atrás, cuándo conoció a un adolescente demaciano que no la asesinó al verla, argumentando que no era justo, pues ella estaba herida y había sido abandonada por su tropa. Pero Katarina sintió de inmediato que aquella chispa incandescente los había afectado a ambos. El caso de la chica a su lado era trágicamente diferente.

\- Es complicado, y déjame decirte que incluso siendo mi enemiga, no te desearía esto. - DuCoteau apoyó su peso en el respaldo del sofá con la misma amargura que Lux sentía. - Darius es un mal nacido, frío, pedante, bruto y rencoroso general. No se llega muy arriba en Noxus si no lo fuera, en todo caso. - Suspiró y se puso de pie, sin ganas de dejarla sola. - Lo más recomendable es que te tomes tu tiempo para enterrar ese sentimiento, es innecesario y luchar sufrir por una causa perdida como ésta, ese hombre si se entera te llevaría al Abismo de Lamentos para degollarte y colgar tus restos en su estandarte, diciéndoles a todos su hombres que las tonterías amorosas no tienen lugar en el campo de batalla ni en la vida de un guerrero Noxiano. - Se alejó recordando el momento en que Darius le dijo eso, cuándo la vió fugarse una noche de celebración. La Mano de Noxus no estaba enamorado de ella, simplemente se encaprichó e indignó porque el hombre a quién le regaló parte de su corazón era un demaciano _. O eso era lo que creía._ Entró en la taberna de las Leyendas sin ningún ánimo de verles las agrias caras a sus compatriotas.

\- Te dignaste en llegar, Kat. - Gruñó Cassiopeia, que jugaba a las cartas con una muy concentrada LeBlanc.

\- Lamento llegar tarde~ - Dijo con sobre actuado arrepentimiento. - No quería venir. - Concluyó, sentándose también. Puso los codos en la enorme mesa para veinte personas, posando apenas su mirada en los dos hombres que tenía a los costados. Draven le sirvió la cerveza especial de Gragas mirando su escote y ella le dió una palmada en la nuca.

\- Por éste tipo de cosas no tendrás hijos jamás, Draaaaaaaaaaaven. - Se burló, bebiendo cual Shurimano en época veraniega.

\- Draven no necesita tener hijos. - Le respondió él. - Con un Draven basta y sobra. - Hicieron un brindis riéndo, compitiendo por el que aguantaba más litros de cerveza sin caer al piso inconsciente, bajo la mirada de un preocupado Talon: Kat ebria = violento desastre. Se podía armar una de las grandes, como las que ocurrían en Noxus los días festivos. Pero ahora estaban en la Liga, y él no deseaba ser sancionado por culpa de sus ebrios amigos. Warwick, Singed, Viktor y Swain discutían un proyecto complicado y arriesgado en un lenguaje técnico incomprensible para la Sombra de la Espada. Resignado se unió a la joda, bebiendo sin frenos y recordando cierto incidente a las afueras de Demacia*. Todo estaba normal, Darius serio e imponente a la cabecera, Swain, Viktor, Singed y Warwick en la barra, Cassiopeia y LeBlanc frente a frente y Talon, Draven y Katarina en los flancos, haciendo tonterías. El equilibrio de la rutina se rompió cuándo entraron Quinn, Garen y Xin sedientos y cansados por un día de batallas ininterrumpidas. Discretamente se miraron entre sí, para sentarse luego en la otra esquina de la habitación evitando cualquier roce que pudiera terminar en confrontación. Lo que Garen no razonó antes de sonreírle con amabilidad y empatía a las Alas de Demacia fue que se hallaban presentes y ebrios Talon y Katarina. Era poco habitual que la joven no tuviera puesta su armadura, dejándo relucir su pelo corto, que resaltaba a su vez el rostro de facciones femeninas y delicadas. Xin Zhao le sirvió una única bebida desprovista de alcohol que tenían en la taberna mientras Garen le llenaba de felicitaciones y le revolvía el cabello en un gesto más que nada paternal. Se detuvo cuándo una daga chocó con su armadura y volteó a ver a un par de ebrios, completamente enojados sin ningún motivo que se pudiera decir en voz alta. Todos los presentes quedaron en shock al notar que Talon y Quinn habían desaparecido de la habitación, pero su sorpresa les provocó un ataque al corazón cuándo Katarina se tiró a matar a Garen de una puñalada certera en la garganta, la que él bloqueó con su espada.

\- ¡Xin, ve por Quinn, no sabemos qué puede pasarle! - Le ordenó, usando aquel tono que no dejaba lugar a réplicas. Aún así su fiel amigo se preguntó cuál de sus dos colegas corría más peligro. Salió raudo del lugar temiendo por quién dejaba atrás. Cassiopeia iba a convertir en piedra a su hermana en la desesperación, pero la joven saltaba por todas partes dándole estocadas al hombre que no hacía nada más que mantenerla a raya con una expreción de preocupación. El cuarteto de genios en la barra se retiraron sin decir o hacer nada, Draven alentaba a la pelirroja, y Cassiopeia yacía aún alterada intentando detener a una incesante Katarina. Garen vió su oportunidad de escabullirse cuándo la joven tropezó por la borrechera y quedó empapada con el agua que se suponía era para Quinn, más al salir al pasillo fue tacleado y cayó al piso sin gracia. La hermana mayor de las DuCoteau al ver la escena se fue a la habitación que compartía con Katarina para no ser juzgada como cómplice, negándo con la cabeza la idiotez de su hermana. Draven se largó diciendo que a la historia le iba a hacer falta más Draven y Darius se quedó pasmado en el umbral con una expresión de ebrio despecho.

Garen temió porque su espada había caído lejos de él. Miró a los ojos de la agresora y antes de pedirle que entrara en razón, ésta lo calló con un beso demandante. La mano izquierda del Poder de Demacia de inmediato tomó el rostro de la Hoja Siniestra mientras la diestra se acomodaba en su espala. Cuándo la guerra sesó, Katarina le gritó que era un idiota.

\- ¡Sabes que _hip_ , no deberías _hip!_ ¡Porque yo no puedo _hip_ , frente a todos los _hip_! - Le recriminaba, incapaz de hilar una frase completa por el alcohol que le corría en las venas. Le lloriqueó palabras inentendibles, mientras la ponía de pie con dulzura y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Los celos eran algo que se había prohibido entre ellos, por la falta del derecho a reclamar nada. Su relación estaba condenada a quedarse en las sombras, y el ver a Katarina molesta y cegada de celos era algo que él siempre creyó imposible. Al notar que era incapaz de caminar sin seguir tropezando la alzó sin esfuerzo alguno y se encaminó a la habitación de la Hoja Siniestra sin tomar cuidado de quienes los vieran. Garen pensó que Darius se había marchado junto a su hermano, así que no volteó para ver como se agarraba a la entrada del lugar para no tambalear de ira y frustración.

Al mismo tiempo en que Garen fue derribado por Katarina, en un extremo se asomaron Morgana y Ezreal, que pasaban por allí luego de ganar una batalla juntos y al otro llegó Lux, alarmada por el bullicio. La Dama Luminosa no se había movido del sofá en las cuatro horas que transcurrieron desde que Katarina se fue salvo para comer e ir al baño. Con asombro vió como la Daga Siniestra derribó a su hermano para callarlo con un beso y reclamarle sin pudor algo que no alcanzó a oir. Su corazón sintió júbilo al momento en que Garen la tomó en sus brazos y cual príncipe de cuentos de hadas se la llevó. Pero su alegría murió cuándo vió a Darius en el umbral de la Taberna. Nunca lo había visto reflejar algo más que seriedad y fuerza. Pero en ese momento sus ojos derramaban magma y sus manos hicieron añicos el pórtico.

 _Y justo en ese crucial momento ocurrió, aquello que los perseguiría por siempre. Esa cosa que les forjaría el futuro de manera completamente diferente a lo que planearon. Cuatro acciones, cuatro simples acciones provocaron caos, desesperación y tribulaciones que se quedarían impresas en las almas de los afectados, para siempre._


	2. Tribulaciones

**Tribulaciones y Congoja.**

Luxanna siguió a sus instintos y caminó hacia las fauces de la bestia. Entró a la destrozada habitación al momento en que Darius partía la barra con su hacha y gritaba con la misma ira que ella lo había visto derrochar en los campos de batalla. Asustada no hizo ningún ruido mientras él se bebía lo que quedaba en el barril de cerveza. Darius acababa de ver con sus propios ojos el amor de Katarina por Garen, y el de Garen por Katarina. Había vuelto a sentir el insondable vacío de quién tiene el corazón muerto desde la cuna, la soledad de no haber sido querido por nadie y odiado por todos y la angustia de un hombre que no es necesario para nadie, y al que nadie extrañará al morir. Draven y él mantenían una relación basada en la conveniencia, juntos antes para sobrevivir y tener un buen puesto en ejército noxiano y juntos ahora para conservar el poderío. La vida siempre estuvo llena de violencia y dificultades, y ahora que su última esperanza por obtener un resquicio de humanidad se la había llevado un demaciano con cara de bebé, ya no tenía motivo para usar su corazón de algo más que bombeador de sangre. Entregado al alcohol y permitiéndose a sí mismo perder los estribos por un día, bebió a destajo hasta que una voz conocida le hizo soltar la jarra.

\- Debería ir a dormir por hoy. - Katarina lo miró con una expreción que nunca le había visto antes. - Mañana inventaremos este desastre fue obra de Ziggs y Jinx. - La chica sonrió tímidamente. Le estaba hablando con una ternura imposible, y cuándo su mano delicada se posó en su hombro desprovisto de armadura, él la tomó bruscamente de las muñecas y la besó. Ella hizo una ligera exclamación y no supo como seguir el ritmo de los labios del noxiano. Pero no lo apartó con asco cómo él pensó que haría. La Mano de Noxus se puso de pie.

\- ¿Por qué ese debilucho? - Darius se inclinó a su altura mientras ella retrocedía con cautela. - Eres la más bella y fuerte, ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué? - Le recriminó con un tono que no ella no supo leer, aún retrocediendo.

\- D-Darius, de-debería calmarse y analizar la situación. - Suplicó, chocando con una pared extraña, que hizo un sonido hueco cuándo su espalda la tocó. - No está en sus cabales ahora mismo...

\- ¡Respónde! - Le ordenó, lanzándose sobre ella. La chica sintió el terror de una presa notablemente superada por su cazador cuándo la pared cedió, y ambos cayeron en la oscuridad. Toda clase de demonios la invadieron al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba sin dejar ningún haz de luz entrar al cuarto secreto y olvidado, que carecía del olor a alcohol y humedad que tenía toda la taberna. Inmediatamente buscó las paredes, intentando hayar otra salida que la sacara de la oscuridad. Sintió una mano rozar su muñeca y se apartó del lugar ágilmente. Pero no contó con que su cazador lograra hacerla cambiar de parecer. - _No huyas de mí... No lo hagas... Ven aquí..._ \- Aquellas palabras detuvieron a la joven, quién se dejó ser encontrada ya sin salida. Porque ella odiaba la oscuridad, le temía, la evitaba. Sabía que el terror le iba a invadir si el abismo la engullía, por ese motivo se aferró al brazo de Darius. La besó con los ojos cerrados y recargando a ambos en la pared, ella intentaba apaciguarlo. Pero era inútil. La avidez y el deseo ya lo habían invadido, con las manos desnudas la recorrió en la oscuridad absoluta. Le destrozó la parte de arriba sin esfuerzo y ella empezó a intentar detenerlo.

\- Darius, por favor... - La voz trémula se le escapaba entre los besos y mordidas. - Deténgase... - Pero ya era completamente imposible. Las manos del noxiano abrazaron sus pechos, su boca bajó y mordió al rededor del pezón para luego succionar su centro. En ese punto ella ya no podía hablar, lo único que se le escapaban eran gemidos y si la pared no hubiera estado detrás, ella hubiera perdido el equilibrio y caído al piso sin fuerza en las rodillas. El miedo la hizo reaccionar al instante en que él retiraba la tela que cubría desde su vientre hacia abajo, hasta sus piernas. Los dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha entraron en ella sin permiso. El dolor le sacó un quejido y suplicó que parara, que estaba borracho, que no entendía, que la confusión lo cegó, que se equivocaba. Pero él movió ambos dedos sin hacerle caso, y con la otra mano bajó un poco su pantalón, para después subir una pierna de la joven a su cadera. Retiró con lentitud sus dedos y Lux lo escuchó lamerse la mano con anhelo. Ya sin poder evitar lo que iba a ocurrir comenzó a llorar y decir su nombre a cortos suspiros de temor. Su magia se estaba revolviendo en sus entrañas y lentamente comenzó a emanar de ella una estela ligera de energía incolora. Darius ya sin control agarró su rostro con una mano y sus caderas con otro. Entró en ella de una estocada certera, escuchó un grito de dolor y se confundió por haber sentido algo inusual en su interior. Dándole besos para acallar los sollozos se empezó a mover, grabando en su memoria la increíble estrechez, la forma en que se aferraba a él y lo delicado que era su cuerpo. Deseaba verla, mirar su cuerpo, sus expreciones, su mirada. Sonrió al momento en que ella le tomaba una mano con fuerza, él le correspondió con un ligero apretón y dejó ambas manos entrelazadas sobre su cabeza, apoyadas al igual que ellos en la pared de madera. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, sabiéndo que el clímax se avecinaba, susurró su nombre en la oscuridad. _"_ _Katarina..._ _"_

\- _¡No...!_ \- La sintió removerse en sus brazos, llorándo con más angustia. Luego la jovencita le rodeó con más fuerzas las caderas y con su mano libre tocó su rostro. Su unión palpitaba con cada vez más fuerza, por lo que él aumentó gradualmente su ritmo, besándola mientras ella lo nombraba suplicante. La joven agónica perdió sus reservas de energía cuándo lo sintió llegar al orgasmo en su interior, al mismo tiempo en que ella sentía un primer clímax rodeada en la oscuridad a la que tanto temía. Él selló el momento con un beso y ella encendió las pequeñas partículas de energía, iluminando muy ligeramente, con el color de las velas la habitación. Pudo al fin apreciar su mirada, teñida de sorpresa, pero sus párpados no lograron seguir abiertos por mucho tiempo más. Se desmayó esbozando una sonrisa triste y adolorida.

A Darius se le contrajo el corazón con el mismo terror que sintió en la muerte de su madre. Había sido humillada y violada, y murió antes de que su padre pudiera apuñalarla con la intención de oírla gritar por última vez. Y él acababa de hacer lo mismo. Estaba habituado a las matanzas, la violencia, las ejecuciones, la brutalidad, el sexo, la oscuridad, la agonía y al dolor. Su conciencia era cada vez más desplazada por el riguroso divorcio que hizo con su espíritu. Aún así, en ese momento, mientras dos hermosos y claros orbes celestes cielo lo miraban con dificultad, sintió la culpa, que tal y como el Carkaj Maldito solía decir, dió lugar a la agonía. Se acercó a su pecho para asegurarse de que su ritmo cardiaco fuera constante, y para su alivio, sí lo fue. La joven había caído desmayada de miedo, dolor y frustración. Acababa de ser violada porque el agresor la confundió con otra persona. Lux en antes de cerrar los ojos no sabía que qué había sido peor, ser violada en la oscuridad o que la persona a quién amaba la hiciera suya pensando en otra mujer. Darius por su parte no entendía como diablos la chiquilla había llegado a la taberna para apaciguar a un asesino violento y muy bebido. De pronto recordó los sutiles comentarios de Cassiopeia y el silencio otorgador de Katarina cuando Draven, hace un par de días, había comentado casualmente y con el poco tino que se caracteriza que creía que la rubia _le tenía ganas_. Él por supuesto quiso arrancarle el bigote por decir idioteces que no venían al caso; pero ¿Qué tan equivocado había estado? Entonces, ahora más lucido, comenzó a unir cabos sueltos. Ella se le quedaba viendo con ojos de cordero desde hace mucho tiempo, pero él lo atribuía a lo extraño que debía ser luchar codo a codo con un noxiano. Entonces vino a él el momento en que alguien le pidió que se fuera a la cama. Aquella voz clara y delicada no era por ningún lado la de Katarina DuCoteau. En sus recuerdos, cuándo se volteó, en lugar de la campante pelirroja apareció por arte de magia una bella y joven rubia, con aquella mirada inocente y una sonrisa timida, repleta de una dulzura a la que Darius nunca había tenido acceso. Ella, con buenas intenciones y delicadeza le había pedido que se fuera a dormir, asegurándole que ella daría su testimonio para protegerlo.

Se quitó la estola roja de un tirón, la dejó en el suelo y luego puso a la chica sobre ella con las manos trémulas del shock que no lo dejaba respirar con normalidad. Después llevó sus manos a su cabello y retrocedió hasta chocar más allá con una de las esquinas de la habitación. Cayó al piso sintiendo que el aire le faltaba y las paredes en cualquier momento lo aplastarían, como lo estaba haciendo la enorme congoja que sentía. Intentó sacudirse las emociones recordándose a si mismo quién era: Darius, La Mano de Noxus, un general de alto rango y prestigio, un asesino que nunca se había puesto a pensar en la familia o seres queridos de los cadáveres que dejaba a su paso. Pero ésto fue puñeteramente diferente, acababa de violar a una chica inocente. No era directamente su enemiga, no estaban en el fragor de la batalla o ella lo intentó asesinar o perjudicar. Había sido todo lo contrario. Darius deseó haber muerto hace años, cuándo su padre volteó a verlo con los ojos brillantes, y hacha en mano. Pero la miró, no muy lejos de él. Partículas de luz flotaban cerca de ella, como velando su sueño. El hombre se arrastró hacia la luz como un alma en pena, y se quedó contemplando a la muchacha en silencio. Estaba completamente desnuda, tenía hematomas en las muñecas y rastros de mordidas en sus senos y labios, aún así, su hermosura real le quitó en aliento. Darius estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres de caderas amplias y senos descomunales, que gemían obsenidades en medio del coito, pero el cuerpo frente a él le aseguraba que estaba soñando y Draven lo despertaría con un grito de guerra en cualquier momento. Analizó con detenimiento, pies delicados y pequeños, piernas largas, finas y esbeltas, caderas y hombros armoniosos, una cintura que dejaba en duda la anatomía común del cuerpo humano y senos redondos, perfectos y voluptuosos, con pezones de un color rosa jovial y puro. Nuevamente el pensamiento de _"_ _¿Qué mierda acabo de hacer?_ _"_ vino a él, pero la tentación y necesidad pudieron más que su congoja y la tocó, en su pierna derecha. Estaba completamente fría. Afloró en ese instante un instinto clavado en el subconsciente de los machos desde el principio de los tiempos: el instinto protector. Se quitó la camiseta de mangas largas y la vistió con ella, pero luego de unos minutos se dió cuenta de que no era suficiente. Reptó como una fiera y quedó cara a cara con la joven, que dormía profundamente. Puso su brazo bajo su nuca, quedándo más cerca del rostro de ángel y disfrutó de la respiración acompazada. Más la quietud le empezaba a desesperar, la sombra del deseo quería apagar las luces y devorarla. Pero él estaba disfrutando el poder observarla con detenimiento. Con la mano libre trazó su contorno y en el final, subió despacio por la piel nívea y demasiado suave para ser real. La sintió moverse un poco, pronta a despertar, y la inquietud de ya no poder tocarla con libertad por mucho tiempo lo hizo actuar de una forma en la que jamás se pensó capaz. Su mano se movía, acariciando suavemente los senos de la chica y él le dio besos cortos, como un gorrión, en sus mejillas, labios y rostro completo.

Luxanna Crownguard pasó de un sueño a otro cuándo despertó con lentitud, y sintió músculos de almohada, manos con dedos habilidosos en sus pechos y labios suaves que la mimaban. Con atrevimiento impropio de ella agarró el rostro ajeno y lo besó con torpeza y dulzura. Darius con una media sonrisa metió su lengua, enseñándole como seguir el ritmo, retiró despacio su brazo bajo la nuca de Lux y subió la camiseta para descubrir sus pechos. La vió enrojecer y dándole una creciente sensación de seguridad en sus actos y besó sus erectos botones color rosa. Cortos gemidos agudos se volvieron roncos a medida en que su lengua la rozaba con la ya enterada habilidad. Pero eso no era nada, a diferencia de la Diva de su hermano, a Darius le gustaba lucir sus habilidades en privado. Sin previo habiso descendió a su entrepierna. Lux se arqueó de placer inesperado mientras la boca del noxiano le atacaba. Gimió su nombre una y otra vez, pero esta vez no sollozaba. En la voz se le escuchaba el placer que estaba sintiendo, completamente diferente al que anteriormente le había dado. Cruzaron miradas y llegó a un orgasmo que le arrancó gemidos por medio minuto. Lo miró relamerse los labios y sonreír ligeramente. Se acercó y quedaron cara a cara nuevamente. Ella con timidez tocó su cuerpo, acarició sus cicatrices de batalla y los músculos esculpidos con fuerza bruta y mortal. Él respiraba profundamente, intentando bajar la erección que los gemidos de Lux y la vista de su cuerpo le provocaron, y se tensó de pies a cabeza cuando la pequeña mano de Luxanna se detuvo dubitativa en su bajo vientre. Evidentemente para ambos Darius necesitaba con urgencia atención en su entrepierna, pero ella no tenía idea de que hacer, y la timidez le impedía improvisar. Él se descubrió de poco, mirándola fijamente, para asegurarse de que no la llevaría nuevamente a un punto que le perjudicara. Ella estaba roja, pero su mano tocó de todas formas, entendiendo por qué había sentido tanto dolor cuándo él había penetrado su interior. Aquello amenazaba con desgarrarla justo a la mitad. Con su mano envolvió la punta del miembro, notando que esto le gustaba por el gruñido que se le escapó contra su boca. Lo recorrió de arriba a abajo y entendió que necesitaría ayuda. Con ambas manos le masturbó, mientras se besaban y él masajeaba sus senos con desesperación, suplicando que aumentara el ritmo poco a poco. Y así lo hizo. Pero de todas formas el tiempo que estuvieron tocándose, y murmurando el nombre del otro en gemidos no fue corto. Darius era resistente, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Aún así era humano, y luego de varios minutos se corrió en las manos de una agotada Lux. Quedamente se acomodaron uno al lado del otro, frente a frente.

\- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí, niña? - Le preguntó mirándola a los ojos significativamente.

\- Usted fue quién me trajo. - Respondió, en una de sus habituales sonrisas deslumbrantes. - Usted debería saber el por qué. No yo. - Por respuesta Darius la tomó y dejó sobre él. Podría dormir por toda la vida en esa posición, estaba impresionado por lo liviana que era. Juró sentir que su hacha pesaba más que aquella joven. Acomodó sus manos en las nalgas níveas y ella aún timida ocultó su rostro en el pecho de él. En un silencio cómplice él abandonó la oscuridad y la congoja mientras se dormía abrazado a Lux, que aún no podía creer lo que su destino le había regalado.

 _Esa noche el silencio no dejó que la oscuridad lo invadiera, flotando junto a las partículas de luminocidad les dio una bendición a los pecadores, a los agresores y las víctimas. Perdonando a medias las violaciones y el maltrato, únicamente porque la maldad dio lugar al afecto y las ternuras en personas que habían dado por muertos sus corazones. La soledad se disipó con una sonrisa, dándole su lugar gustosa a la complicidad._


	3. Violación

**Violación.**

Ezreal quedó hecho piedra de la impresión: Garen y Katarina se habían comido a besos, para luego retirarse como los trágicos amantes que eran desde hace años. El Explorador Prodigio no pudo hacer más que aumentar la admiración que le tenía a Garen. No dudó en tomar a la Hoja Siniestra en sus brazos, a vista y paciencia de un puñado de guerreros, noxianos. Pero la euforía fue asesinada por la desesperación al ver a su querida Lux acercarse a un encolerizado Darius. El rubio de inmediato caminó en su dirección para detenerla o ayudarla a calmar a la Mano de Noxus. Pero una mano helada le agarró la muñeca con brusquedad y lo hizo voltearse. Se encontró con un par de ojos brillantes que le paralizaron.

\- No te metas dónde no te llaman, crío. - Le dijo el Ángel Caído con su habitual tono impenetrable. - Ellos dos tienen asuntos serios que tratar.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Le preguntó él, al tiempo que forcejeaba sólo para darse cuénta de que ella lo superaba en uno diez con su fuerza sobrenatural. - Ellos nunca han platicado más de tres palabras entre sí...

\- No se necesita hablar para enamorarse. - Le contestó con tono neutral ella. - Luxanna lo ama desde hace tiempo, y ésta es una oportunidad única para hablarle y acercarse a él. - Lo empujó fuera del pasillo aprovechando su estado de shock.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! - Gimió él, en completa negación. - ¡Ella no lo ama a él! - Una risotada sádica lo dejó pálido.

\- ¿Y crees que ella te ama a tí, niñato? - Rugió Morgana con crueldad. Ezreal la empujó y ella le dejó un moretón en la cara de un golpe ligero con el dorso de su mano, aún sin soltarle la muñeca con la otra. - ¿Por qué crees que una chica hermosa y madura se fijaría en un rubio con pinta de homosexual? ¡Ni Taric te haría caso, miserable humano! - Las ganas de llorar le dieron la fuerza que necesitaba para soltarse. Quiso correr a detener a Lux y preguntarle si lo que Morgana había dicho era verdad, pero nuevamente el Ángel Caído lo detuvo y arrastró en dirección opuesta.

\- ¡Suéltame, maldita sea! - Le gritó él, forcejeando. - ¡Debo ir a preguntarle si es verdad, debo detenerla, tengo que decirle que la amo!

\- ¿Crees que lo que tu le digas hará que su corazón cambie de parecer? - Le respondió ella, tirándo de su débil muñeca. - Luxanna ya había intentado olvidarlo, no lo logró. - Una puerta se abrió sin que ella la tocara y los metió a ambos a una habitación privada y muy disimulada en las paredes de la Liga. - Acepta de una vez por todas que perdiste.

\- Pero... ¿Por qué? - Las lágrimas que intentaba retener se le escaparon, al igual que el amor de Lux. - ¿Por qué?

\- Porque la vida junto a tí hubiera carecido por completo de emoción, pasión y maticez. - Le explicó, moviendo sus manos. Una luz tenue se encendió mientras Ezreal caía al piso de rodillas. - Ustedes son iguales, pero no por eso deben estar juntos. - Morgana sonrió y se relamió los labios. Los corderos olvidados de la venia de Dios siempre tenían mejor sabor.

\- No... No puede ser cierto. - Un sollozo se le escapó de los labios, mientras intentaba calmar su agonía. - Yo la amo...

\- El amor no siempre es correspondido, idiota. - Ella era el mejor ejemplo de ésto. Se había enamorado aún sabiendo que estaba prohibido. Y se enamoró de tal forma y de tal persona, que su falta solo pudo caer en la categoría de pecado y su castigo en el destierro. Aún hoy la persona a quién ama le guarda rencór, por haberla arrastrado junto a ella al mundo mortal. - El amor es caprichoso. Nunca sale como lo planeas. - Con una amarga sonrisa, lo contempló. Adoraba el cabello rubio y los ojos celestes, porque le recordaban a su amada. Morgana hubiera preferido raptar a Lux, pero Ezreal fue lo único que le quedó en vista de que la demaciana amaba el fatal Darius. Al Ángel Caído le gustaban más las chicas, pero no estaba en condición de regodiarse: había encontrado estas sobras en la basura, olvidadas por una chica que quería algo mejor, o mejor dicho, diferente. El placer era placer, viniera en el disfraz que viniera. Pensó en las formas que podía complacerse usando al chico. Lo bueno era que el mocoso no era un superdotado en términos de sexo, ella no quería dolor por esa noche. Sólo burdo y vacío placer.

Dejó caer su falda. El chico admiró la cintura inhumana, las largas piernas blancas y las voluptuosas caderas. Tragó saliva confuso y extrañamente nervioso. Caminó hacia él y se inclinó para robarle su primer beso con desdén. No le pidió permiso y le amarró las muñecas con un conjuro y bendas malditas. Lo obligó a levantarse tomando el cuello y apretando un poco con sus uñas afiladas. Contra la puerta le quitó la ropa con la habilidad de una mujer fatal que suele asaltar féminas desprevenidas por la noche. Tenía un cuerpo armonioso, unos cuántos centímetros más bajo que ella. Metió con descaro la mano dentro de la ropa interior del chico y agarró su miembro con intenciones claras. Ezreal la intentó apartar de si mismo sintiéndose un asco. No quería tener sexo por despecho, Morgana eligió mal: Ezreal no tenía ninguna experiencia sexual, y ella parecía querer mucha acción aquella noche sin luna. Más el Ángel Caído lo sabía, y lo estaba haciendo con la visión ilusora de su persona amada. Era virgen como el chico frente a ella, y quería quitarle la virginidad pensando en ella, soñando que los labios trémulos e inexpertos le pertenecían a una hermosa rubia, y no al mocoso demaciano. Ezreal se abandonó, perdiendo la esperanza de escapar. Cerró los ojos y pensó en Lux, en su rostro travieso y sus manos suaves, excitándose con el pensamiento de que era ella la que terminaba de desnudarlo y lo tiraba a la cama. Morgana de despojó de su brassier y la tanga negra como su corazón. Con las piernas separadas juntó ambas intimidades y las frotó, complaciendo a ambos por igual. Dejó que el chico se adentrara en sus entrañas dejandose caer. Lo apretó con sus piernas y comenzó a moverse con violencia, le embestía con fuerza y el chico evitó mirar su rostro. Si esta pseudo violación tenía pretenciones de únicamente setir placer a su costa él haría lo mismo. Miró como sus pechos revotaban y le escuchó gemir, evocando a la dulce y bella Luxanna. Morgana tocó sus pechos y se decidió a soltarlo, para que la tocara. Cerró los ojos y soñó que las manos inexpertas pero suaves le pertenecían a otra persona. Cuándo el clímax le llegó, sintió el vacío y la añoranza por su amada. Gritó su nombre en un quejido placentero y triste.

\- _¡Kayle!_ \- Lágrimas negras escurrieron de sus ojos. - _¡Kayle!_ \- La llamaba, le suplicaba que viniera a sacarla de su oscuridad, de su vida miserable, que la rescatara de sus propios pecados. Se separó antes de que el chico llegara al orgasmo, y Ezreal se corrió en soledad, cayendo en la horrenda verdad de que Luxanna no lo amaba, ni estaba allí con él.

\- Lux... - Murmuró, haciendose un ovillo. - Esto es injusto... - La necesitaba, quería darle un abrazo, ir a tomar un helado de su mano, practicar juntos nuevas habilidades y ser su conejillo de indias para los hechizos que descubría en los libros de la biblioteca real demaciana. Le extrañó con todas su fuerzas, y lloró en silencio.

Morgana miró el cielo con ira, lamentando haber nacido como un Ángel. Hubiera deseado ser un Serafín, y acompañar por toda la eternidad a su hermosa hermanita, con un amor silente. Prefería no haberla besado jamás, no haberle dicho que la amaba con ese amor apasionado que sufren los humanos, quedarse callada mientras la observaba dirigir y pelear en el frente de los siete ejércitos de Dios. Pero ella había sido maldecida, estaba maldita de amor no correspondido, que estaba prohibido en el paraíso. Arrastró a Kayle con ella, quitándole su propósito de vida. La rubia ya no podía luchar en batallas que duraban siglos contra legiones de demonios liberados, tenía que conformarse con vigilar y luchar contra mortales en la Liga de las Leyendas. La paciencia que le tenía se transformó en un completo rencór y répelus hacia su persona, y la de pelo negro se volcó a los pecados que podía cometer entre humanos. Ni ella ni su amada volvieron a ser felices, viviendo entre pecadores quedaron maltrechas y se alejaron mutuamente, odiando su suerte y sus destinos.

Morgana miró al crío milenios más joven que ella, y el poder de su mirada lo hizo voltearse. Se miraron entre sí y volvieron a entrelazar sus cuerpos, intentando mantener a raya a la soledad, pero sin lograr parar de llorar hasta que cayeron dormidos, susurrando los nombres de las mujeres que no los amaban, ni los amarían jamás.


	4. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Quinn había sido elegida por un grupo de invocadores para ser el AD Carry de su equipo, junto a sus colegas y amigos Zhin Xao y Garen Crownguard. Batalla tras batallas lograron escalar en las diviciones y al final del día fueron recompenzados con bebidas gratis en la Taberna de las Leyendas. A Quinn no le gustaba beber por la poca resistencia al alcohol que tenía, así que les regaló sus tragos a sus amigos. Entraron con cierto gusto por las partidas ganadas, topándose con un montón de noxianos ebrios. Xin y ella de inmediato miraron a Garen, acostumbrados a recibir sus órdenes; lo siguieron a una mesa alejada.

\- Has estado espléndida en batalla hoy. - Le felicitó su superior y de inmediato enrojeció. - Nadie pudo contigo, buen trabajo. - Sus ojos no pudieron evitar iluminarse como quién recibe el premio de su vida y sonrió como idiota, quedándo ebria al sentir la mano desnuda de Garen revolver su cabello. El liderazgo y sobre protección del Poder de Demacia le recordaban a las de su hermano. Sentía por él un cariño fraternal que siempre era malentendido entre sus compatriotas y hasta por los padres Crownguard, que siempre la invitaban a cenar y le daban costosos regalos para su cumpleaños insinuando que querían que ella fuera parte de la familia. Pero para ambos se sentiría como cometer incesto.

Xin le sirvió agua y un sonido metálico interrumpió el ambiente meloso y cálido que los tres habían armado. Se voltearon a mirar un par de sombras que empuñaban dagas lo suficientemente afiladas como para cortar un cabello de yordle en dos. Miró a su rival a los ojos confusa. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? Un vértigo ya muy conocido la invadió cuándo lo vió desaparecer en sus narices. Solía hacer eso en los campos de batalla, para asesinar o huir de sus enemigos. Más cuándo una mano tapó su boca y la otra la agarró de la cintura para raptarla del lugar sintió auténtico miedo. ¿En serio, qué rayos le ocurría?

\- Así que Garen, ¿eh? - Murmuró Talon, enojado y borracho. - Vaya mierda. - La arrinconó en una esquina de su habitación y se quitó la capucha. - ¿Qué le ven todas a ese santurrón demaciano?

\- Quizás su moral y el respeto que tiene por la mujeres. - Le respondió ella, hechando en falta a Valor y su bayesta. - O también pueden ser sus ojos claros y su bondad. - Quinn sabía que Talon tenía un odio atravesado con el Poder de Demacia y sospechaba del amor que tenían en común Katarina y él, por lo que la única ofensiva que poseía era esa. Necesitaba cabrearlo y que le dajara en paz o la hiriera para así poder pedir ayuda y denunciarlo a las autoridades de la Liga.

\- ¿Te gustan los buenos? - Puso su daga en el cuello de la chica y hubo un ligero brillo color sangre en sus ojos. - Dime, Quinn: ¿Prefieres a un hombre bueno, o uno malo? - Esa pregunta capciosa le dejó sin salida; tendría que responderle.

\- Prefiero un hombre que pueda amarme solamente a mí, noxiano. - Le confesó, logrando que el ebrio Talon comprendiera que ella no sentía lo que el creía por Garen. - ¿Qué lograría amando a un hombre que no tiene ojos para mí? Ya deberías saber lo de la hija de tu Maestro y mi superior. - Le apartó de un empujón ganando valentía. - No me jodas, es mi jefe y casi mi hermano. Deberías reclamarle a otra persona por que Katarina no te haga caso. - Le dió la espalda decidida a correr a su habitación y llamar a Valor, pero al igual que en su último enfrentamiento fuera de la Liga él le agarró el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí mismo. Quinn inhaló profundamente, juntando valor, para luego voltear y plantarle un beso con sabor a alcohol. Talon de inmediato le correspondió, poniendo sus manos en sus nalgas. El noxiano se había quedado con ganas de tocar mucho más sus curvas en aquella oportunidad a las afueras de Demacia. Le daba apretones y le mordía los labios con deseo, pero las Alas de Demacia aún no lo perdonaba por haberla drogado, desvestido y manoseado sin que ella pudiera oponerse... _O participar._

Lo tiró de espaldas a la cama y se le subió encima, comenzando a disfrutar de su ventaja al estar completeamente lúcida y él ebrio. La túnica yacía en el piso junto a la daga y su camiseta. Quinn lo acarició disfrutando de su sumición forzada. Ella como cualquier joven demaciana, fue educada por la presión social de comportarse y ser una dama, sin poder olvidarlo ni en batalla. Pero ahora se encontraba junto a un noxiano, no necesitaba contener su curiosidad y el deseo. Dejó que Talon masajeara sus senos por encima del traje de cuerpo completo mientras ella se movía, para complacer las intimidades de ambos.

\- Venga, niña. - Le llamó Talon intentando incorporarse. - Quiero comerte por completo. - De un sólo tirón bajó el cierre, haciéndo saltar sus senos al descubierto. Quinn no alcanzó a detener el impulso con el que se fue directo a su torso, succionando y lamiendo sus senos, hipersensibles por estar tanto tiempo cubiertos y apretados por su armadura y traje. No pudo evitar gemir y luego reírse un poco, por lo desesperado que parecía. Ambos se quitaron sus guantes para sentir al otro y se corrieron prematuramente, él por la ebriedad y ella por la emoción de vivir el momento sin drogas en en su sistema. Esa noche durmieron juntos, en la cama repleta del olor de Talon. Pero a la mañana siguiente, la Sombra de la Espada amaneció en soledad y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Ahora predominaba el salvaje aroma de Quinn en toda la habitación.

Golpes en el cristal de su ventana, le taladraron los oídos y rápidamente se acercó daga en mano. Era nada más y nada menos que Valor, quién estaba muy molesto con Quinn por usar una ave de caza y rastreo como paloma mensajera. Con una sonrisa abrió la ventana y vió al majestuoso animal volar hacia el bosque, dejándo en el marco una bolsita de cuero. Dentro habían un frasco de pastillas para la resaca y una manzana roja. El mensaje lo hizo sonreír como idiota.

 _PD: Éste epílogo y también el prólogo hacen referencia a una de las viñetas que aparecen en Deslices, nadie puede evitarlos, mi recopilación de Drabbles/Viñetas de LoL._

 _PD2: Xin Zhao estuvo buscándo a Quinn por órden de Garen hasta las cuatro de la mañana._


End file.
